Wamuu
Summary Wamuu is a Pillar Man and a major antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. He, alongside Esidisi and Kars, are seeking a super variant of the Red Stone of Aja to unlock true perfection. After awakening over a two-millennia long sleep, he is confronted by Joseph Joestar and Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. Finding an opponent who can truly harm him in Joseph, he grants the Joestar a reprieve to hone his Hamon skills within a month to face him as an equal. As added incentive to ensure the human will not run off, Wamuu plants a poisonous ring inside Joseph's heart which only he has the antidote to. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Wamuu / Wham Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: 12,000 years old Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Absorption, Air Manipulation, Invisibility, Regeneration (High-Mid, able to regenerate limbs and can survive being blown up and as a head, superior to Straizo), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: City Block level (Any Pillar Man is stronger than any vampire or zombie, like Part 1 Dio Brando) Speed: At least Supersonic+ with FTL+ combat speed/reactions. (Comparable to Kars, able to easily keep up with Caesar and Joseph) Lifting Strength: Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Comparable to other Pillar Men, easily beyond Santana) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several meters, Higher with Divine Sandstorm Standard Equipment: His headgear Intelligence: Described as being a tactical genius by Kars. Weaknesses: Wamuu's pride and warrior's code can make him susceptible to exploitation. The atmospheric rift, despite being his best attack, will kill him with prolonged use. His wind suit lasts for only ten seconds. Too much exposure to sunlight will turn him into stone, and Hamon will ignore his regeneration Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Headgear: Wammu's headgear contains wires that nullifies Hamon attacks, making it an "Anti-Hamon" weapon. Inside the headgear also contains Wamuu's horn. It senses wind and wind direction, working as a better version of sight to detect locations and objects. The horn can also shoot gusts of wind. *'Body Manipulation:' Wamuu is capable of manipulating his body. **'Absorption:' Wamuu's body is composed of cells that release a digestive enzyme which instantly melts flesh, giving one the impression that the victim is being absorbed into Wamuu's body. But this effect is ineffective against Hamon users, as the cells perceive the risk, unless Wamuu can disable them. * Wind Mode: An ability he can use to manipulate his body, Wammu freely controls air and can blow out gusts of wind from his that are sharp and can cut flesh. **'Divine Sandstorm:' Wamuu's signature attack. Wamuu rapidly spins his arms, his left arm spinning clockwise and his right arm spinning counter-clockwise. This results in a tornado being formed that extends outwards and easily shatter most of a human's bones in one direct hit. Joesph once likened it to a sandstorm in space. **'Wind Suit:' With the pipes that pop out of his lungs, steam wraps around Wamuu's body and reflects sunlight, enabling him to move about in daylight while appearing invisible. But the suit itself only lasts around ten seconds, requiring Wamuu to take shelter from the sun between uses of the technique. **'Final Mode - Atmospheric Rift:' Wamuu's ultimate attack and last resort. Wamuu's wind pipes sucks up a large quantity of air, which is then shot back out as a stream through his horn. The stream is slow to move, but is strong enough to completely destroy an object it comes into contact with (such as a part of a stone wall it touches). But due to the intensity and heat of the air he sucks in, he will slowly kill himself as he uses it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Tier 8